


The Differences In All Of Us

by Space_Cadet_Jean



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Reed900 - Freeform, Background Relationships, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Deals With Human Emotions, Eventual Smut, Existential Crisis, M/M, Murder, New Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Cadet_Jean/pseuds/Space_Cadet_Jean
Summary: 10 murders with more dropping in every day. There was a pattern with the times of death down to the millisecond, so they knew it was an Android, but absolutely zero connection between the victims or their killer.Connor wanted to investigate as much as he could and invest all his time to see if he could find a lead in the little evidence they had, but Hank had other plans for relieving stress for the both of them...A big NSFW fic with a big plot and a slow burn.Also, Connor has an existential crisis.





	The Differences In All Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!
> 
> The major character death warning is only precautionary and very borderline, as an RK800 Android dies. Not the main Connor, but a Connor.

**April 21st, 2039. PM 05:36:02**

Hank and Connor had been working nonstop on a case for the past five days about murders and they continued to get reports. There were ten so far, and with the time pattern Connor noticed, there should be another report in approximately 23 minutes and 58 seconds. There weren't any links between the victims other than the timestamps and the debauched state the bodies were in, so that was a factor that slowed the investigation. It wasn't even just Connor and Hank's problem anymore, Gavin and his partner had to get in on it and help the investigations.

It was borderline _stressful._

Connor never got stressed, he was built to handle all types of situations, but he knew it when he felt it. It was so different from what he usually felt, he could pinpoint what it was the moment it happened. It already took Connor long enough to find his way around deviancy and the emotions that came with it were even harder to figure out and deal with. Hank had always told him emotions weren't as easy as they might seem and that some humans still didn't have a healthy way to cope with certain emotions. Connor would then remind Hank that he was being a complete hypocrite, smile his best smile at him, and talk about something else to distract himself from his emotions. That was how he coped. Avoiding the topic as much as he could.

Though, most of his emotional problems have to do with the one man he trusted more than anybody. He couldn't deny it if he wanted to, he was in love with the eccentric, hard-boiled, and now quite attractive when Connor looked close enough, Lieutenant Anderson.

The timer in his vision counted down with precision. Five, four, three, two, one...

The phone in Connor's systems rang with a local Android number.

Right on cue with the pattern.

"Detroit Police, what is your emergency?" Everyone turned their head towards Connor when he spoke and he knew they could hear the very distressed woman on the other side with how quiet it was in the bullpen, even with everyone at their respective desks.

"Oh, thank rA9, someone picked up. There's a fucking dead body in here!" She cried out into the phone and Connor could hear Hank sigh with the awareness that it's another one of those murders from their current case.

"Okay, Ma'am, could you tell us your current location?" No response, but a notification that a TD800 would like to share its location quickly faded into his line of vision after a moment. He's never seen the model number before... Huh, she must have been a custom made model. Not surprising with all the Androids using the CyberLife production centers for means of familial reproduction. His face twitched as he processed the information given to him and smiled once finished. "Thank you, we'll send paramedics and detectives down as soon as possible."

"Thank you, please, just hurry! I'm so scared they might still be here..." She was the one to hang up first, most likely to lower the risk of being heard in case the murderer was still in the vicinity. 

"Where to now, tin can?" Gavin, of course, was the first to break the silence after the woman hung up and his question was preceded with Nines - the RK900 that was technically Connor's brother, in a certain sense, and was also Gavin's boyfriend - reaching over and giving him a small whack on the back of the head. The detective flinched slightly, glaring at Nines before sighing and correcting himself. "Where to now, _Connor_ _?_ _"_

"The old abandoned squat on Kitchener Street." Connor tried his hardest not to show how stressed out he was getting over the whole situation, and he'd say he was quite successful.

"Wait, wait, wait... What was a woman like her - an Android, even - doing on fuckin' Kitchener Street? It's all farmland and it's so desolate down there now." Hank commented, shifting in his seat slightly and making vague gestures with his hand. His brows were knitted together when he looked at Connor. God, Connor loved when he did that. Come to think of it, he loved everything the man did. He snapped a quick photo with his internal camera and saved it where he always saved pictures of Hank. The title of the folder was a simple heart emoticon. Luckily, he was able to do all this within a fraction of a second so he could reply quickly without seeming suspicious.

"I'm not entirely sure myself. We're going to have to question her on what happened, anyway." It was still weird for Connor to call Androids by he, she, or they... He always called them "it". But he was just a machine back then, he was one of the "it"s that became more than his programming. But now wasn't the time to think about that. They had an investigation to do. As they all left, Connor made sure to talk to Nines telepathically for a moment. _"Make sure you keep your boyfriend under control this time! I know you love him to death, but you can't let him do whatever he wants, the last time we were at a crime scene for this murderer, he didn't take anything seriously. All he did was make dirty jokes and mess around."_

_"I could say the same for you, Con."_

_"Wait, what do you mean by that?!"_

Then, Nines deadpanned and did a perfect impression of Connor. It would have been eerily creepy if he wasn't an Android able to replicate voices. _"Make sure you keep yourself under control this time! I know you love the Lieutenant to death, but you can't do whatever you want, the last time we were at a crime scene for this murderer, you didn't take anything seriously. All you did was gush about Hank nonstop and say you were afraid of him finding out."_

Connor knew his face had to be a bright blue by now. _"Just- shut the hell up! I'll tell Hank how I feel when I feel like it, stop harassing me."_

_"Already starting to pick up on most of his mannerisms as well, you really are obsessed with him, aren't you?"_ Connor could hear the smirk in that cocky bastard's inner voice. He wasn't picking up on mannerisms, he was just extremely flustered, right? His love for Hank can't be that bad, can it? It overwhelmed his processors even more and he had to stop thinking about it.

_"This conversation is over."_ Connor then disconnected from Nines and got into the passenger seat of Hank's car.

* * *

When they (Hank, Connor, Nines, and Gavin) arrived at the scene, a woman with wavy blonde hair cut off just below the shoulders was waiting on the curb with her knees to her chest. A quick scan told Connor that she was the TD800 he talked with on the phone, so he approached her slowly. She seemed to be holding a small package, a yellow envelope. She looked up and smiled when he approached, immediately standing up to hug him tightly. He was taken by surprise but returned the hug after a moment.

"Would you mind telling me what happened?" Connor spoke as he pulled away from the hug. Everyone else was headed towards the squat, so it was just the two of them.

"I... Was told to make a delivery for my girlfriend when I passed the house. I was curious as to why it was so badly damaged, so I stopped to have a look, and that's when I found him. Or her, I couldn't quite tell what they were, their body was so badly mangled... But that's beside the point. All that happened was I found him making a delivery, which reminds me, I should probably deliver this, now..." She spoke, lifting her hand to make her final point clear. Connor nodded with a small smile. He knew she would know it was fake, but he did it to comfort her, and that's all that should matter. Is that really what it is? Faking emotion for others' satisfaction?

She smiled back softly and jogged off, Connor then proceeding to ignore the whole "faking emotions for others" thought for now to follow the others to the scene.

When he made it there, it was completely trashed. He'd start with the unusual living conditions: rA9 was scattered across the walls (exactly 5,842 times throughout the house) in old marker and knife scratches, leading Connor to believe that an Android seized this space before the revolution, old clothing across the floor, tons of CDs and books that occupied a bookcase that's been knocked over (CD artists varying from multiple different bands that were popular during Generation Z, including Panic! At The Disco and Imagine Dragons and books of different types, including Harry Potter and the Divergent series), an overflowing garbage bin of microwave dinners and instant ramen containers, and, of course, the body. It was strangely cold in the room the body was found, which irritated Connor, considering he now had all 5 of the basic human senses from deviancy and updates. He and Hank made eye contact when he entered the bedroom and Hank softly smiled. Fuck, that smile...

"Hey, Connor, how'd the interview go?" Hank asked as he approached the Android.

"It went well. She simply passed by while dropping off a package when she got curious about the small house's current state and entered. That's when she found the body and contacted-"

"Oh, come on, you know it's from the victim, you took it straight out of his chest!" Connor was interrupted by none other than Gavin trying to prevent Nines from analyzing a blood sample. He didn't need to look at the body to know what Gavin was talking about, he knew from previous victims that their limbs were completely dismembered and sewn back on at each joint and the torso was ripped open, missing heart, and face cut up beyond recognition, including the fact that their mouth had been sewn shut.

"But, detective, it's crucial to find out exactly who the victim is." Was Nines' simple rebuttal.

"D-Don't you have that face scanner thingy Connor has?!" Gavin continued to complain and said Android couldn't help but smile at his antics. Hank sighed heavily and turned around to cut in.

"For God's sake, Gavin, the face is fucked beyond recognition, stop being a whiny asshole and let your boy toy do his fuckin' job." Gavin was stunned into silence and he moved away with a pout. Connor especially loved that about Hank. He seemed so tough and... Might he add... Dominant when he got snappy. Nines brought his bloodied fingers to his tongue, everyone but Connor looking away, and returned with results in not a moment's waste.

"The victim has been identified as Alex Garcia. Trans male, 35, Caucasian, and he died a mere ten minutes before the report was called in. I'd say that the murderer's wanted us to find the bodies, given the calculated time patterns and the amount of time between the moment the victims were murdered and the time the bodies were found and reported."

"Plus, they don't bother hiding the bodies, either..." Hank mumbles as a contribution to the conversation. Connor took the time to look around some more, noticing something white and pink in Alex's ear. It was barely noticeable, and if Connor hadn't been an Android, he probably would have never noticed. He wasn't surprised no one else saw it. Connor knelt and scanned the object: Raycon-brand Bluetooth wireless earbuds (not sponsored by Raycon). He had another in the other ear.

"Connor?" Hank called his name in a questioning tone.

"I found a pair of earbuds in the victim's ears." Was all he responded with before Hank hummed in acknowledgment and wandered off to a different part of the house to closer investigate the flags of evidence.

He carefully removed one and brought it to his own ear to hear music still playing on it. He carefully analyzed the lyrics and searched his music database for matches.

_We're not lovers... We're just strangers... With the same damn hunger... To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all..._

Connor recognized it almost immediately as _Strangers_ , written and sung by Halsey in 2017. It seemed to be playing on a loop the more he listened to it, mainly out of curiosity. Okay, fine, he listened to the rest of the song because he had started to take an interest in it and found out it looped when it started again. The earbuds didn't need to be submitted for evidence, they were too old of a brand to be able to get any information on when the music started or when they were powered on. All Connor could assume was that it was playing before he was murdered and the killer didn't know they were there.

"What did you find out?" Nines' deep voice rang from the doorway to the other room. Connor turned his head to look at his successor.

"Alex had been listening to the song _Strangers_ by Halsey on a loop prior to his murder. The song seems to have the context of heartbreak at first listen."

"Well, I grabbed his phone from the top of his dresser when we found the body, I'll run a scan on it when we get back to the precinct." Nines held up the small sheet of metal-encased glass.

"Sounds good. Well, if everything is done with here, we can head back now." Connor stood up, cataloging _Strangers_ under his favorites in his music program.

* * *

The drive back to the precinct was rather uneventful, and they hadn't made any progress on the case. Connor's LED was spinning yellow the entire ride back home, mainly out of stress and exhaustion. His stress levels were around 64%, high enough to be incredibly stressed to the point where he couldn't hide it, but not high enough to the point where he'd self destruct. Connor reached into his pocket for his coin to fidget before he remembered how much it annoyed Hank, so he settled on clenching and unclenching his hands a few times in his lap. Hank took a wrong turn at an intersection, but then another at the next.

"... We're not going to your home, are we?" Connor spoke for the first time that ride.

"You're pretty fucking observant for a stressed Android. I don't need you self destructing on me." Hank responded without taking his eyes off the road, but the corner of his mouth turned upward slightly.

"Lieutenant, my stress levels aren't high enough for self-"

"Sweet, you admitted that your stress levels were high. Also, it's Hank when it's not professional." Hank interrupted him. Connor opened his mouth to say something, but looked out the window and muttered: "Sorry, Hank..." instead.

"Jeez, don't be- look, I'm just taking you to a place that'll help you calm down. It's better to lower that stress before it gets high enough where you kill yourself. I'm just trying to help is all."

Connor looked back at Hank, his cheeks dusted a soft baby blue as he smiled softly at him. It made him happy knowing that Hank would do something like that for him. "... Thank you."

By the time they got to their destination, about thirty minutes had passed since they left the precinct, and twenty minutes since their small conversation. They were stopped at a hill at the edge of the park they went to after their first Eden Club mission (which had since been repurposed as strictly a strip club). The same park Connor had talked to Hank about his son at. The same park Hank threatened to shoot him in the head, claiming Connor would just come back as if nothing had ever happened if he pulled the trigger. The same park Hank first questioned him about his deviancy. That was actually the first time Connor had ever thought of the possibility that he could be going deviant... It made him tense just thinking about it, stepping out of the car after Hank and letting him find a place to sit down on the grass. Connor sat next to him, yet kept his gaze downcast as he thought about everything they had gone through together and wondering if it meant as much to Hank as it did to him. Working together brought them closer, and ultimately made Connor fall for him. Hank was the first person to treat him like he was a living being even before he considered going deviant. He only looked up to look at Hank when he forcefully pulled Connor's hand away from the other.

"Jesus Christ, you need to relax, stop being so fucking tense..." Hank spoke, but not necessarily harsh. Connor hadn't even noticed he had been roughly rubbing them together until Hank brought him out of his thoughts. He hesitated a moment but didn't pull his hand back. "Connor, look..."

Connor looked away from Hank to look at what he was talking about, and... Needless to say, it was an incredibly, aesthetically pleasing sight. There, he saw the entire city of Detroit, lit up only by the city's lights and bustling cars on that late, dark night. Connor's eyes widened as he watched the cars pass and the digital billboards change advertisements.

"I always came here when I felt too stressed about something before I lost Cole, then it became more or less a place to drink and grieve and forget. But now, I can take you here to calm _you_ down." Hank spoke absent-mindedly. Without thinking, Connor turned his hand over and intertwined their fingers, retracting the skin on his hand in the process to show white plastic with glowing blue joints. He was happy to know Hank didn't stop him. Instead, he looked over at Connor.

"Seriously, I don't need you self destructing on me. I... I don't want you to self destruct." Hank spoke in an unusually soft tone for his personality. Connor couldn't help but smile.

"As long as you don't self destruct on me first." Connor teased in a quiet voice, leaning closer and smirking. Hank laughed slightly, shaking his head and looking back at the scene.

"Don't worry, Connor, I don't plan on leaving you alone any time soon. Who's supposed to stop you from doing stupid shit without me? Plus, my dog would be pissed." Hank sighed, leaning back on his free hand now. Connor leaned his head onto the male's shoulder slowly and Hank didn't stop him from doing that, either.

"I believe your Android would be pissed as well, Hank." Hank only gave a single chuckle at his comment, running his thumb over one of Connor's glowing knuckles.

A few moments had passed of them staring at Detroit before anyone said anything else. Hank's tone was nervous as he looked at their hands: fingers still intertwined and Connor's hand still the base plastic without its skin.

"Connor, uh... I know another way to de-stress, but I need your, uh, _consent_."

Connor could feel his thirium pump practically _freeze_ when he heard what Hank had to say. All he showed in response was moving his head slightly to get a clear view of the Lieutenant's face. His gaze was averted to a random point on the ground next to him.

"It's a human thing, some people do it for different reasons, but most just do it for pleas-" Connor cut Hank off by suddenly swinging a leg over to the other side of him and straddling his waist. Realizing he might have come off as too eager, he didn't lean too much into it, making it seem like he was just showing that he knew what Hank was talking about. It took him a moment, but Hank responded to Connor's actions.

"Could you at least wait until we get home first? Fuckin' Android..." He muttered the last part under his breath, gently pushing Connor off to get up and go to the car. Connor couldn't complain, he knew that a public place like a park was nowhere near suitable for any sexual acts, even at a night like this. There was still a risk someone decided to take a midnight walk through the park. Indecent exposure was against the law, anyways.

Connor followed Hank to his car and got in the passenger's seat, crossing one leg over the other on the ride home. It was quiet, but nothing needed to be said between them at that moment. When they got home, Connor kept himself from practically jumping out of his seat and running to the door, simply stepping out and walking at a normal pace, waiting for Hank at the front door. Hank unlocked the house and opened the door, but before he stepped inside, he turned to Connor, who was desperately trying not to show how much he wanted Hank. Not just at that moment, but in general. The man was a fucking god to the Android and he wished he could express it.

Well, he could guess this was a way of expression. Not ideal, given the reason and context, but it worked for now.

"If I do anything you don't like, just tell me, okay?" Hank's voice was quiet and low, waiting for Connor to step inside before closing the door behind them. Connor took a step closer to him and looped his arms around Hank's neck, pulling their torsos together and gazing into his eyes for any negative reaction. He should know what he's doing, he's done a bit of... Research on the topic of sexual intercourse, should a situation as this arise, and to discover his sexuality - which he's found best fits under pansexual.

"Of course, Hank~." No negative reaction yet, good.

At Connor's response, Hank was quick to lift Connor off the ground by the back of his thighs as Connor wrapped his legs around his middle to make it easier. Connor had discovered that a bed was not necessarily required in order to have intercourse, but he could assume Hank didn't want his dog to witness what was about to happen.

"You know, you're lighter than you look," Hank muttered into Connor's neck as he buried his face into it, making sure he could still see where he was going.

"Our plastic and biocomponents were made to be lightweight for easy transp-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point." Hank cut him off, kicking the bedroom door closed behind them and gripping Connor's thighs lightly before setting him on the bed and peppering his neck with kisses. Connor increased his physical input sensitivity to the highest it could go and when he felt Hank's lips on his neck, he gasped softly and failed to choke back a moan. Hank immediately stopped. "Jesus, did you download a simulation or do you actually fucking feel this, let alone enjoy it?"

"I raised my physical input sensitivity, I feel this, it feels so good, please, d-don't stop-" Connor whined and tugged at Hank's shirt. The human complied immediately, running his hands up and down Connor's waist and slipping them under his dress shirt to rub along the sensitive simulated skin. It took Connor a moment to process all the sensations he was feeling, but when he caught up with himself, he felt a pressure in his nether regions and realized it was his full-grown erection straining against his uniform jeans. Hank had already tossed the Android's jacket off to the side and was halfway done unbuttoning his shirt when he noticed the bulge and smirked.

Connor's vision was lined with errors ranging from a thirium pump regulator error to an internal temperature error. He had to breathe - heavily as well - to keep his backup fans running to cool himself down. It took him so long to dismiss all the errors and disable the error notification system that he hadn't registered the palm pushing against his crotch until it was shifting along the length. He didn't bother hiding the lewd moan that emitted from his vocal module, whimpering softly when the hand stopped.

"I wasn't even sure you had one of these until now..." Hank muttered as he popped open the Android's slacks. Connor reached out to unbutton Hank's shirt, but he was immediately stopped when his fingers reached the lapels. "Not all of me is pretty, Con."

"I think all of you is beautiful..." Connor quietly confessed as he managed to grab onto Hank's shirt and pull him just a few inches closer. When Hank still tried to push Connor's hands away from his shirt, Connor did the only thing he knew could break through Hank's tough exterior. He cocked his head slightly with a small frown, bringing his brows together in a look that Hank once called "puppy eyes". It took him a moment, but Hank eventually let go of Connor's wrists, followed by a heavy sigh.

"You're lucky you're so fucking cute." Connor beamed at his comment and quickly moved to unbutton Hank's shirt with deft fingers, shuddering slightly when he felt the cold air on his now exposed cock. "Someone designed all of this?" Connor nodded quickly, suddenly unable to formulate a response out of the millions of programmed responses in his social module. It concerned him, but given the circumstances, he supposed it was a human thing to go unresponsive over this situation. Hank continued kissing along his neck, occasionally moving up towards his jawline and down towards his shoulder as he started slowly stroking his erection. He felt Hank's teeth sink into a rather sensitive spot between his neck and his shoulder that included more physical input sensors than other spots (he supposed the spots that contained the most sensors were accustomed to being the equivalent of erogenous zones on a human) and a flash of red darted across his vision. He couldn't tell if it was a glitch or another error message, but what he did know was that his hips bucked forward and he made a sound that he could only assume was a loud, high pitched whine and Hank immediately pulled back.

"Fuck, did I hurt you? Should we stop? If you want me to stop, you can just-"

"N-No! I mean, I'm alright, just... I think I just glitched out from the new sensation for a moment. My systems may have recognized it as a threat, I'm okay. Please, I don't want to stop, keep going..." Connor's LED sparked red for a second before cycling on yellow, then back to blue.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Hank responded, working Connor's pants off of his lower half and Connor lifting his legs to help him in a haste to get things moving faster. Hank moved his hands to then work open the front of his own pants before Connor stopped him.

"Wait," Connor shifted his gaze to the bulge in the front of Hank's jeans and he could've sworn that just the sight of it made his mouth water with the sanitization solution that cleaned his mouth after each analysis, "I want to try something." He forced himself to look Hank in the eyes - dilated pupils, increased heart rate, and flushed cheeks noted - as he slowly slid down the bed and onto his knees on the floor. He gently ran his fingers along the length before swiftly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, pushing them down just far enough to free his cock.

He ran his tongue along the base without a moment's waste, silently snapping another picture beforehand, as well as a picture of the face Hank had made in reaction. Hank's brows knitted together and his jaw hung open to let loose a shaky breath as his fingers moved to card through the Android's hair. Connor let the length guide itself into his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut as he let out a low hum at the feeling of its girth stretching his lips open and filling his mouth. It was much larger than the average size for a human, but it wasn't anything Connor couldn't handle. He had pulled about half of the full length into his mouth before he pulled back almost all the way and repeated the process as Hank tugged on his hair slightly. The feeling made him moan once more, sending vibrations through Hank's cock, drawing a low moan from his lips as well.

"Fuuuck, where'd a pretty little thing like you learn to suck dick like this?" Hank breathed out as he pushed Connor's head down to push himself deeper into his throat. Connor had managed to pull back, letting it fall from his lips and shifting to run his mouth along the side. He never broke eye contact with the human throughout the whole spiel until Connor had to blink away the notification that his self-lubrication protocol had activated.

"HR400s and WR400s released an update-"

"Oh. My. GOD. Last time I try and talk dirty with you." Hank playfully smacked Connor's forehead with the back of his hand before grabbing his hair again and guiding him back down onto his cock. Connor complied, lowering his jaw and had kept himself from protesting when Hank's entire length was forced down his throat. The back of Connor's head was then gripped with both of the other's hands as he fucked his mouth. One of the many perks of Connor not having a gag reflex was being able to feel all of Hank's thick and long dick repeatedly hitting the back of his throat. It was hot, in both meanings of the term. Even with Connor completely stripped down, his internal fans still weren't enough to keep him cooled. At this rate, Connor was going to overheat and Hank was going to finish much sooner than he would like him to, no matter how much he loved it.

He gently pushed at Hank's hips, glad that he got the hint as they both pulled away from each other. Connor stood up, wrapped his arms around Hank's shoulders, and smirked softly at him. "Don't you think we should get to the real business before we're both unable to?" He didn't quite know why, but being so close to Hank's face like this was what brought the blue tint to Connor's cheeks that night, not any of the other actions they had - and were about to have. Of course, it was when he was close enough to the point where Hank would notice. In a last-ditch attempt to keep Hank from seeing him blush like that over being so close to him, he turned away from him and crawled onto the bed, making sure his legs were nice and spread for him to show off his wet hole. "And, before you ask, I self lubricate..."

"Yeah, I was, uh... Wondering about that. I don't need to," Hank ran a finger along the rim and it sent an electric jolt up Connor's spine that made him shudder, "Prep you or anything?"

"A-Androids were built to easily have intercourse, I suppose most humans always found foreplay a hassle and a waste of time, so no, it's not exactly required..." Connor pushed his hips back in an attempt to force Hank's finger inside of him, but Hank pulled his finger away, and instead gave him a hard smack on his ass. Connor let out a squeak as his hand made contact with his ass and Hank gave him a smirk of victory, giving him another spank.

"Seems like you might find it a waste of time as well, look at how desperate you are for me..." Hank's voice was low and it had a seductive tone behind it that was working for Connor.

"Please, Hank, just... Fuck me."

Said man chuckled at Connor's cute little plea but hesitated. "Wait, Con, are... Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I am, why would I agree if I wasn't?"

"Well, is there at least anything you want from me?"

The question had Connor thinking for a moment. It was difficult, considering most of his processors were hyperfocused on wanting Hank to completely wreck him, wanting to feel the man pound into him so hard he freezes and shuts down, but he thought of something that might even help with those things. "There is one thing..." Hank hummed questioningly to let Connor know he was listening, "There's a small port in the nape of my neck that essentially leads to all of my internal wirings if messed with properly, it's usually used for data transfer, memory erasure, and the like in the off chance an Android needed to be replaced, repaired, or reset. I want you to open the port and play with the wires while you "do me"."

Connor knew Hank was just trying to figure out what to do about that, but he turned his head to look at him anyway. He shifted slightly before relaxing and gripping Connor's hip with one hand, the other grabbing the base of his cock to guide himself to Connor's entrance. When Hank pushed all the way inside of him, Connor shuddered and let out a low moan, arching his back slightly and throwing his head back. Remembering what he had told Hank about the port, he quickly resituated to give the human access to his neck port while he slowly thrust in and out of him. Connor felt a small spark each time Hank buried himself deep into him and it only became more amplified when he felt his neck port pop open and fingers push around a few wires. The sensations pulled a loud, drawn-out moan that hitched in the back of Connor's throat when Hank started to thrust faster.

"God, you make such pretty sounds for me..." Hank groaned out as he leaned forward to nip at Connor's neck once more. Connor was glad his error notification system was disabled because he knew his vision would be nothing but red. He knew his programming would take this as some sort of threat, he knew, because this was all so new to him, his programming would immediately take it the wrong way. He figured ignoring the errors would be a good way to teach himself that it was okay.

Connor had begun pushing his hips back with the rhythm of Hank's thrusts, no longer bothering to hide the lewd noises his voice box created, nor the sounds of Hank's balls slapping against his own with each thrust. It made him feel good in a way he didn't expect to feel good, he heard from multiple humans, especially Gavin, that being hit with something - usually a knee - in the groin "hurt like hell", why didn't this hurt? Was it the situation? He settled with that as an answer, mainly because he could no longer focus on anything but the force of Hank's thrusts ramming right into a small bundle of wiring that sent a jolt running through his body, making him moan louder than he has been.

He wasn't going to be able to last much longer, the human's fingers continued to play with the wires and his thrusts continued to hit that same spot that made the Android lag. Holy crap, Connor was lagging. Hank pushed his fingers deeper into the port and pushed at another wire bundle that sent Connor over the edge of orgasm. His LED cycled through all three of the colors it could make multiple times, his back arched, and he cried out Hank's name as he came, artificial semen shooting out of his barely touched cock. That's all Hank needed to cum as well, the room filled with both of their moans. Connor shuddered at the feeling of Hank's cum filling him and dripping down his thigh when he pulled out.

Connor's joints gave out as he collapsed on the bed, Hank falling next to him. Now, they could only hear their soft panting and the whirring of Connor's internal fans running at full power. When Hank caught his breath, he resituated himself on the bed and Connor got up to gather their clothing, but before he could, Hank grabbed on to his arm. "Come on, stay here with me tonight."

Connor thought about that for a moment and figured if Hank was happy, he was happy. But would this really make him happy, or was he just doing this in the afterglow of orgasm because it's what felt right? Alas, Connor lied down next to Hank and was taken by surprise when he pulled him closer to him. He didn't think too much of it and simply nuzzled into him. Hank fell asleep not too long after that and Connor smiled before entering stasis himself.

Well, he at least tried.

He was brought out of stasis mode by his own stress after sorting out all the errors and making it clear to his systems that it was normal for that to happen in such a situation. Yeah, the sex relieved him of both his stress and his sexual frustrations with the man, but not for long. His systems immediately went back to focusing on the case, searching his music database for songs similar to _Strangers_. A wide array of songs showed up, mostly from the 1980s-2010s, and multiple by the same artist, Halsey. Love seemed to be a common theme with Halsey's music, as well as artists like Rixton, Panic! At The Disco, Michael Jackson, and even Elvis. It hurt, hearing all of these songs about love and heartbreak. It reminded him of how much he loved Hank. He would have given up the entire Android revolution for Hank, and he's too stubborn to take it as a sign. He's been making Hank take better care of himself just because he wanted to, not because he was an Android designed to assist humans. He chose to stay with Hank instead of going with Markus as an ambassador. Almost everything he did was for Hank.

Before he went deviant, he did it to get closer to his work partner and be liked by him, and now that he's deviant, he did it because he wanted to. Because he loved him with his entire being, and Hank can't see that. He can't see how much Connor truly cares about him and it upsets him. He was all too familiar with frustration, he felt it when Reed was being a shithead, as Hank would call it, but there was another underlying layer to this frustration that hurt him more than angered him.

He decided to once again ignore his emotions and deal with it in the morning. Procrastinate on it. Until then, he'll simply go back into stasis.

* * *

**April 22nd, 2039. AM 08:49:52**

The drive to the precinct that morning was silent. Not an awkward silence, just a comforting silence. Nothing needed to be said about what happened last night, but when the pair joined Gavin and Nines in the evidence room, Connor couldn't stop thinking about that song, its lyrics, and the other songs he found that were similar... What did it all mean? There had to be a deeper meaning to-

That's it.

His LED flashed red from his breakthrough, quickly turning to the rest of the group, who were looking over files on all the victims.

"Do any of you remember the marital statuses of the victims? Single, married, divorced, or if they even had an interest in anyone in particular?"

Hank was the first to notice Connor's red LED, as per usual, and his face turned to one of concern. "Connor, is everything okay? Your thing is r-"

"You didn't answer my question!" Connor pushed past everybody in a haste and shuffled through the case files like nobody else was there. "I'm about to make a breakthrough. Alex was listening to _Strangers_ when he was killed, a song about rejection and heartbreak. I know the meaning of it gets deeper than that, but hear me out. Olivia-" He pointed to a file on a chubbier woman, 28, Hispanic, found in the same condition as Alex, "-went through a nasty breakup with her boyfriend, Dean, that lost interest in her before she was killed. And Hunter-" Male, 31, Native American, "-came out as asexual a little while after going out with a man named Leon. Leon left with the realization that he couldn't have sex with Hunter shortly before he was lured to his location of death and was murdered. I could keep going with the others, but I think you guys get my point, now. Nines, what did you find on Alex's phone?"

Everyone was completely silent as Connor rambled. Nines only spoke up in response to his question. "A few mobile games, Snapchat, Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter for social media, and his photo gallery had... A concerning amount of porn and memes, but was also filled with pictures of two people in particular. A man and a woman. One was his phone wallpaper and the other was his lock screen as-"

"That's all I need to hear. See what I'm getting at? Alex was torn between two people, and judging by his music choice, he was rejected by both of them, Olivia went through a breakup, Leon left Hunter because he was asexual, and, oh, I haven't mentioned Jocelyn-" Female, 19, Black, "-who almost killed her crush, Jackson's current girlfriend to be with him once and for all. Our killer is targeting people with complicated issues relating to love. I don't need to mention the problems with our other seven victims, because I think you can make the connections on your own." Connor finished his speech with a dramatic hand slam onto the table, his LED resting at blue, now.

"Baaaaabe, you and your Android brother are too fucking smart..." Nines had to make sure Gavin didn't fall over while he complained, trying to process the information given to him and Connor looked over to Hank to see him with his hand on his chin, the other resting in the crook of his elbow, his eyes blown wide. He brought his hand down and let his mouth hang open as he looked back at Connor. Another cute expression he loved. Picture saved.

"Holy shit, Con, you're a fucking genius! How did you figure it out?"

Okay, great, how was he supposed to explain this? _Oh, I was just listening to the song Alex was listening to and it made me think of how much it hurts to love you and I made the connection from there,_ hell no! There was no way he was telling Hank how he felt, at least not right now, especially after what happened the night before!

"I was just thinking about it on our way back to the precinct and while you guys were looking through the files. I made the breakthrough thinking about the deeper meaning to the song Alex was listening to before he was murdered. It might have something to do with a lost spark after a one-night stand." Connor decided that was the best thing to say in this situation.

"Okay, smartass, but there's plenty of fucking hopeless romantics around Detroit, how are we gonna know who they're going after next?" Gavin pushed himself off of Nines and walked a couple of steps closer to Connor, making vague gestures with a shit-eating grin. Connor could assume Gavin was thinking something along the lines of "hah, I got this plastic prick now," and Connor was having none of it. He was about to make a rebuttal when Nines spoke up.

"Hang on, I detect a pattern in the locations as well..." Nines pushed past his rat boyfriend and walked towards the table. He grabbed a red pen, laying a map out on the table and started marking Xs on the map, and when he was done, the locations made a near-perfect heart, it was just missing one to make the bottom corner of the heart. "Looking at this data, the killer should be striking next at..."

He went silent. Connor wasn't surprised. Both of their LEDs blinked yellow as they processed that the last location to complete the heart was the DPD. And no wonder they didn't see this pattern before, they weren't in any set pattern, the victims were just lured to a random place before they were murdered and they all didn't line up until Alex.

"Shit..." Hank cursed under his breath and grabbed a nearby walkie talkie. "Ben, stay alert, we found out the killer is going to strike here next, I can't explain it right now, but if someone looks suspicious, keep a damn good eye out for them." Officer Collins responded through the walkie in a calm tone.

"What do you mean, we have Connor here to look for any unusual activity."

Connor froze.

"Wait... What?"

Of course.

"Yeah, Connor volunteered to stay behind and watch over the bullpen, don't you remember?"

That's why the Android was killing people. It needed to attract the attention of the Detroit police.

"What do you mean, Connor's down here in the evidence room with us."

Nines looked over at Connor, but Connor could barely notice with how zoned out in thought he was.

"Well, now he is, he just left and let us know he was heading down there with you guys."

Nines and Gavin rushed to the door in an attempt to block it, but it was too late. Gavin had to suffer through being knocked out by an RK800 for the second time in just a few months and Nines - surprisingly - was caught off guard by Gavin passing out long enough for the other Connor to short circuit him. Before Connor could blink, it was like his fight with -60 all over again, except he had been put in a chokehold before he got the chance to fight back. His processors couldn't keep up with him enough to fight back. All he could do was stand there and let it happen, his LED red. He only snapped out of it when he felt cold metal press against his temple. He didn't bother trying to escape, he knew it would just get him in more trouble with the other RK800 - serial number ending in -83 - and he _really_ didn't find this as a pleasant way to die, here, in front of the man that didn't know he loved him.

Hank had a gun trained on -83 in no more than a few seconds. "Hold it right there, asshole."

-83 tightened his grip on Connor's neck and he was sure that if he were a human, he would have lost airflow to his lungs by now. He could already feel his wires clog up with Thirium that failed to reach its destination at the biocomponents in his skull. So much force had been applied to his neck that his skin pulled back from his neck, leaving a big, white spot starting at his chin and ending under the collar of his shirt. Hank's eyes widened at the sight of Connor's neck but didn't lose his grip or his aim.

"Hello, Lieutenant. What's the matter, worried about your little toy here?" -83 practically shouted with venom. The sound was so close to Connor's audio processors that he was almost sure the loud volume of his voice would damage them. Hank stayed silent and -83 took that as an invitation to continue talking. "I have Connor's memories, but only up until I was activated. I know he winked at you before going to Rupert's apartment, I know he risked the revolution to save you from -60, and I know he always took care of you, even after deviancy. He _wanted_ that for you, Hank. _I_ want that, not only _for_ you but _with_ you. Put the gun down and we can start a life together. Just the two of us."

"What the fuck do you mean _"Just the two of us"_?" Hank spat. Connor was starting to feel his face get tingly from the lack of Thirium flowing to it. His face would have been a bright blue if it was.

"Did you not get my message? I thought I was clear enough when I killed those people frustrated with love. I did that in the shape of a heart. It looks like one of your goons figured it out, but obviously not you. I did that for _you,_ Hank. I'm in love with you. He is, too, but he's not the right one. I want you to run away with me, be mine forever." -83 continued. Connor was starting to shut down. He couldn't maintain the skin over his face any longer, either, and his motherboard wasn't receiving enough Thirium to run properly. But he kept himself conscious and he would be for as long as he could. All he could see was Hank and the bright red of -83's LED. Connor panicked when -83 confessed for both of them, and even more when Hank lowered his gun. He started to struggle against his hold, but the gun was pressed further into his head. "Don't fucking move or your obsolete head is gone."

Connor stayed conscious enough to scan -83's stress levels and keep track of it. 53%. It skyrocketed to 99% when Hank started to speak again.

"Okay, but you're not my Connor. You're a fucking criminal that's done enough damage to warrant even more than a life sentence against you. Murder, assaulting police officers-" He nodded his head towards Reed, who was still passed out, then Nines, who was also still short-circuited. "-and now taking an officer hostage. You'll never be my Connor, no matter how hard you try, motherfucker." -83 was silent for a moment but shifted slightly.

"I see how it is." -83's voice was more machine-like and monotonous this time. At least it wasn't a yell, thank rA9 for Connor's ears. "If I can't be with you, I'll be with my maker." 100% stress levels. -83 pushed Connor off to the side before training the gun under his chin and firing straight through his motherboard. Connor looked over in panic just in time to see -83 fall limp onto the floor and see the Thirium splat all over the ceiling and walls of the evidence room. His skin regenerated a moment later, but there was a light bruise on his neck from the tight chokehold he was in for so long. Hank rushed over to Connor without a moment's waste and pulled him close from the side.

"Shit, you alright?" Hank asked with more concern than Connor's ever heard from the man. Connor's LED was blinking red before Hank's presence calmed him down.

"I'm okay, I just almost shut down is all." It was silent for a few more moments after that.

"Is it true, what he said about you... Being in love with me?"

Connor's face flushed a bright blue, looking away for a moment out of nervousness. "... Yeah, it... It is." Hank was silent after that and Connor grew worried about it. "I understand if it makes you uncomfortable, and I understand if you want me to lea-" Connor was cut off when a pair of lips collided with his. He slowly kissed back, bringing his hands to Hank's chest.

"Didn't expect this to be our first kiss, but life surprises us in weird-ass ways." Hank chuckled when he pulled away. They both turned towards the entrance to the evidence room when Gavin spoke up. He was now sitting up and staring at the two of them.

"Yeah, yeah, that's cute and all, but I still have a knocked-out fucking boyfriend over here," Gavin complained more than worried and Hank and Connor looked at each other, both laughing lightly after a moment. Connor gave Hank another quick peck on the lips before getting up and walking towards Nines. He removed the skin on his hand and unbuttoned Nines' shirt before placing his hand on his successor and sending a current of electricity into him. Nines woke up with a jolt and tried to spring right back into action, taking out his gun and aiming it out into the room.

"Nines, the bastard is already dead." Gavin laughed through his words at his boyfriend's antics, getting up off of the floor and rubbing the back of his neck. "Fuck, he hit me hard..." Connor simply walked back to Hank and linked arms with him as they all left the evidence room and told Fowler about what happened.

* * *

As they were leaving the precinct after work that night, Connor decided to address the elephant in the room.

"So, about that whole "I'm in love with you" thing... Where are we going with that?" Connor tilted his head as his LED glowed yellow, lighting up the dark and mostly empty parking lot. Hank turned towards Connor and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I've always had kind of a thing for you if I'm being completely honest." Hank's voice was nervous, but only a little nervous. It would probably sound a lot more nervous if Connor - or, _a_ Connor - hadn't confessed first. Connor smiled at the comment nonetheless.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." It was silent for another moment before Connor spoke again.

"So, what would that make us?"

"I don't know, do you wanna be a thing like Gavin and Nines are?" Hank hesitated slightly but smiled at Connor. It was incredibly charming. Connor took another picture and reached for Hank's hand, kissing the knuckles.

"I would love that." He spoke quietly before putting Hank's hand down.

"You know, I know you're taking pictures of me all the time," Hank nudged Connor with his elbow, "Kind of hard to assume you're doing anything else when your light goes out for a split second and you blink." Crap, Connor hadn't even noticed that happened. He frowned at himself slightly, but Hank quickly spoke again. "I'm not mad or anything, I actually think it's kind of cute. Just... Don't be showing anybody my dick, alright?" Hank ruffled Connor's hair slightly.

"I won't." Connor chuckled and grabbed Hank's hand for the rest of the walk to their car. He could officially say it was _their_ car now. _Their_ dog.

_Their_ home.

They heard Reed loudly call out the word "gay" with an elongated emphasis on the "y" behind them, but Connor didn't care. He couldn't care. He had Hank now, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it, and i hope you look forward to more of my dbh writing soon! i didn't fully proofread this myself after writing it, so there might be a few errors, things that don't make sense, or a couple of plotholes, and i apologize for those.
> 
> anyways, see you all next time, jean out!


End file.
